emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5718 (24th September 2010)
Plot Having spent the night on the sofa, Jackson's past caring about Aaron's vendetta against Mickey. Jackson tells Paddy and Hazel he's moving in with Andy. Chas is gutted to see Jackson moving into Dale Head and confronts Aaron, telling him he's a fool if he lets Jackson go because of Mickey. Aaron visits Jackson, but storms out when Jackson tells him in no uncertain terms that he thrives on confrontation and creates drama. Jackson's upset and asks Hazel to keep an eye on Aaron. Paddy shows Aaron Clyde's casket, telling him he hopes he can learn from Clyde's death. Put out about Jackson moving out, Paddy takes his frustration out on Rhona. Marlon catches them laughing together about parenthood, having made up again. Paddy's fuming and Rhona's mortified when her inappropriate joke sets Aaron off and inspires him to seek retribution from Mickey. Leyla's anxious when Eric announces he'll be picking up David from the airport later. Alicia leaves Jacob with Leyla as she answers her phone to the housing agency. Leyla enjoys babysitting Jacob and takes him to visit Rhona at the vets to stroke some kittens. Jacob's impressed and asks Leyla if he and Alicia can live here for good. Leyla's horrified when Alicia shows her a picture of the house she and Jacob are moving in to. Jacob tries sabotaging their move but Alicia's adamant they go. Leyla's attempting to dissuade Alicia from moving out when Eric arrives with David. Leyla asks for a word in private with David and her sister and David's stunned when Alicia blurts out that Leyla is Jacob's birth mother. He's devastated that Leyla has lied to him for so long. Teaming up with Carl to tease Jimmy, Eve refuses Carl's offer to give her a lift to the station. Chas interrupts Carl's attempt to say goodbye to Eve, entering complaining about Aaron, and Eve catches a taxi. Later, Jimmy warns Carl about the consequences of cheating on Chas. Doug catches himself offloading his concerns about Leyla to Diane. She's saddened when he makes an excuse and leaves, aware their friendship is still awkward. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carl King - Tom Lister *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, front garden and living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Leyla's - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages *Mill Cottage - Dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,860,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes